


the peace the evening brings

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fatherhood, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Soft Dom Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Watching love in action and being in love.





	the peace the evening brings

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back on their shit again. Me. And with some soft dom!Yuuri to keep it spicy.
> 
> And fluffy. And domestic. Can't forget those.

Victor went and retrieved Alyosha from his car seat.

Yuuri paused next to his passenger side door, watching Victor lift the sleeping boy into his arms with such care, settling his small head on his shoulder and murmuring, "There we go, _malenkiy_. We're home."

Yuuri couldn't help smiling at the sight, warmth and love filling his heart. He loved to see how Victor adored their son, how he expressed his pride and love, especially on days like today.

Alyosha's hockey team had won their game, and he'd smiled at them with such joy, skating towards them when it was all over and launching himself at Yuuri for a hug that seemed to last forever, Victor wrapping himself around them both.

He'd fallen fast asleep on the drive home, and held on to Victor's neck as they made their way to their apartment. The quiet was peaceful, soothing to Yuuri's mind, letting him focus entirely on their family and their home.

Alyosha woke and had a shower before Victor and Yuuri took him to bed, Victor telling him a story until he fell asleep once again, a look of total peace on his face as Yuuri stroked his hair.

Much later, Yuuri and Victor were in their bedroom, and Yuuri was smiling in his husband's direction as he settled into his side of the bed, looking wonderfully content. He turned towards Yuuri and asked with that lovely smile, "What is it?"

"...I'm just...happy," Yuuri said, leaning on an elbow and blushing as though this were still their first night together, and they hadn't been married for years now. "I see how you are with Alyosha, and...it makes me happy. It...reminds me of what you both mean to me, I guess," he explained, smiling sheepishly.

Victor observed him for a moment before his smile widened and he leaned down to press a soft kiss to Yuuri's lips, cradling his face in his palm. "You should know that I feel the same when I see you with him," he said softly, fingers running down the length of Yuuri's neck as he moved closer to him, close enough that he could wrap an arm around Yuuri's waist to tug him even closer. "Watching you teach him and play with him. I realize how lucky I am all over again." He kissed Yuuri again, running his fingers through his hair as he deepened it.

Yuuri gladly sank into the embrace, one that was so tender and warm that he smiled into the kiss. It was familiar and loving, burning low and wonderful as the moments went on and Victor held him and kissed him, lips darting and sweet, pressing smiles against Yuuri's lips, cheeks, and chin while his hands wandered up Yuuri's sides beneath his shirt 

And then Yuuri found himself on his back, Victor laughing softly as he kissed his way down Yuuri's front and hiked his shirt up to keep pressing soft kisses to his skin, seeking out the softest, most sensitive parts with those plush lips.

Yuuri laughed too, smiling at the ceiling as he reached down to run his fingers through Victor's silky hair. He was so sweet, so loving and spontaneous, treating Yuuri like a treasure as he began making love to him. "What are you doing?" he asked, still laughing softly and looking down at his husband.

Victor smiled back, kissing Yuuri's navel as he hooked his fingers in Yuuri's shorts to start tugging them down. "Trying to fool around with the husband I love with all my heart." 

Yuuri held on to those burning eyes, blue as sapphires, all while Victor tugged his shorts and underwear down inch by inch, kissing every bit of flesh he uncovered. Those beautiful lips teased the base of his cock as soon as it lay bare, steadily coaxing it to hardness while Yuuri's breaths came harder and harder as he kept watching Victor, felt his mouth, his hands on him. His heart filling with a sweet ache, Yuuri tipped his head back and shut his eyes, whispering, "God, Victor...what can I do...?" He wanted to make Victor feel the same building need, pulsing steady and wonderful, without the heat of desperation.

He felt Victor's lips press right beneath the head of his cock, gently kissing and tonguing the underside to make Yuuri twitch and gasp. Yuuri looked down again, biting his lips and meeting Victor's sly look as he quietly replied, "You could sweeten an already delectable pot with some dirty talk."

Yuuri blushed even hotter, chest rising and falling with shaky breaths as he looked at his husband and found the rosiness blooming in those cheeks, and the open need in those eyes as he gently sucked on the head of Yuuri's cock and stroked the tops of his thighs with such greed.

Victor's eyes fluttered closed and he took more of Yuuri's cock in his mouth, the expression on his face almost rapturous as he softly moaned around Yuuri and sent wonderful vibrations through him. Yuuri sucked in a breath and carefully clutched a handful of Victor's hair, suddenly hungry for the look on that face, like this, _this_ was everything he wanted, and Yuuri felt the heat of pure greed for the other man, pride and lust lancing through it simultaneously as he realized that he alone could drive Victor to this point. Keep him satisfied with his cock in his mouth. 

Exhaling sharply, Yuuri locked eyes on Victor's bobbing head, on the furrow between his eyebrows, and quietly marveled, "I love how I don't even have to ask for this...You always just get on your knees and take my cock in your pretty, perfect mouth..."

Another moan, almost a whine, shot pleasure through Yuuri's length, and paired with the sudden spasm of Victor's throat, Yuuri had to cover his mouth and throw his head back again, chest heaving with a trapped moan as Victor slowly sucked his way back up, teasing the slit with his tongue before hoarsely begging, "Keep going..."

Yuuri let out a breathless laugh, his entire body feeling hot with mild embarrassment as he dragged his palms over his face. "I'm...not nearly as good at this as you are..."

He glanced down in time to see Victor peering up again, a tender smile on his face as he reached up to soothingly rub circles over Yuuri's navel. "You're doing fine, _lyubov..._"

Switching roles and positions was sometimes as easy as breathing, but sometimes the finer details were...trickier. But Yuuri had long ago promised to see Victor, to see everything his husband, his partner, his Victor really needed. And he needed this, and had asked for it so sweetly, those eyes like jewels swirling with tender vulnerability.

Yuuri swallowed and ran a hand through Victor's hair, watching him take him in his mouth again. "...Love seeing my Daddy like this," Yuuri said quietly, his heart racing as he watched Victor tremble and felt him moan again, those needy eyes finding Yuuri again, looking like Yuuri was touching him in the best way. He kept sucking and taking Yuuri deeper, cock hitting the back of his throat and making it clench around him again, making him choke on a moan. He begged in a trembling voice, "God, Daddy your mouth's always so good, I want to keep you like this..."

It almost sounded like nonsense, and he hadn't really gotten going with the talk before he came into Victor's mouth, biting down on his lip and holding Victor's head down as bliss just pulsed through him. His moan lay trapped in his chest as he came down from the heat of it, minute quakes coursing up his spine and down his legs as he softened in Victor's wet, hot mouth.

Those liquid eyes, aching with a deeper need, gazed up at Yuuri. Victor's swollen lips were parted as he caught his breath, whatever he wanted to say catching on the tip of his tongue, and his fingers shook on top of Yuuri's thighs. He may have always devoted all his attention to Yuuri, all of his lust on Yuuri, but Yuuri knew just how much Victor loved to be kissed and held sweetly, made to feel delicate as Yuuri touched him with languid gentleness that ended not in an explosion of climax, but a gentle release that had Victor trembling and whimpering into a kiss.

And so Yuuri reached down to draw his husband back up, twisting around until Victor was under him and covering his mouth with his. Victor shook and wrapped his arms around him as Yuuri's hand made its way down his shorts, wrapping around the hard, dripping length and giving it slow, steady pumps as he gave Victor those same, darting kisses. He heard Victor's breathless, carefree laugh as he kissed the corner of his mouth, felt the tenderness of his plush lips as he pressed a quick, playful kiss to them again. He felt the bob of his throat as he kissed and nipped at his neck, and stayed there to mouth at the sensitive skin as a flush kept rising on it.

Victor tipped his head back and exhaled with such bliss as Yuuri gently made love to him, palm twisting over the head and making Victor's breath hitch. Yuuri kissed the pink shell of his ear, his rosy cheek, and the cupid's bow of his mouth as he smiled with such gorgeous delight, smiling through the release that caught them both by surprise.

Yuuri gazed at him a moment longer, memorizing the happy, content look on his beautiful face, and pressed yet another kiss to the corner of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!
> 
> tumblr: aeriamamaduck  
twitter: SandratheDuck  
NSFW twitter: DucksFucka


End file.
